My Icarus Child
by Solar Fox
Summary: As usual after a Potions accident Harry is turned into a child. But something strage happened. Harry isn't Harry but the Prince of the Vampires. DMHP, LMSS, JP is alive and married to OC, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Not mine and this is my only disclaimer. Man I hate these

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped.

Once again Harry had managed to be late. You'ld think that after 5 years of being in this class he'd learn.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he took a seat.

"Today class we will be making an Amicus Dei. Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Snape asked.

No body's hands shot up. Snape stared in shock at Granger. Of all people to not know.

"So know one knows. It looks like your average after all Granger," Snape said.

A hand then raised hesitantly up. Snape sighed. He had no time for guessing games.

"If you don't know the answer I suggest you put your hand down," he said.

Yet the hand remained up waving mockingly in the air.

"Fine then yes Potter," he said.

"Amicus Dei means Friend of the Gods. It is used to enhance your normal reflexes. If used for extended peiods of time you could go mad. There are side effects but if made properly they are minor. If made incorrectly it may became a Amicus Liberorum. This potions is Friend of the Children. It is one of the strongest de-aging potions ever," Harry said.

The class was silent in shock. Snape looked like he had had a stroke. He then recovered.

"Very good Mr. Potter. 50 points to Gryffindor," he said.

He heard gasps from a few people. He turned around and glared.

"Turn to page 362. The ingredients are over in the cupboard. Now get started," he snapped.

Harry turned towards Malfoy with a sigh.

"Whose getting the ingredients?" he asked.

"You," Malfoy said.

Harry stood and fought his way through the throng of students. He grabbed everything and returned to his seat.

'Add feather of an Icarus,' he read.

He did and Malfoy started to stir. He was on the last instruction when he heard an 'eeep' followed by "Potter get out of the way!" He felt a burning sensation running down his arms and through his body before he saw darkness.

I'm back. After having one story reported and kicked off I quit. One hundred reviews down the drain.tears Anyway hope you enjoyed this. S.F.


	2. Chapter 2

I only have Word pad so my work won't be perfect. You know who this is to if you're reading this.

Draco Malfoy walked past the Great Hall to the infirmary. As soon as he arrived the group he saw and the sound he heard irritated him instantly.

"MOVE!" he yelled and automatically they parted.

He walked through and opened the door. He winced at the scream that bombarded his senses.

"I WAN MY MOMMY!" a child screamed.

The infirmary was in a flury. People were trying to calm him and nothing was working.

"I NO WAN DAT! I WAN MY MOMMY!"child screamed as a teddy bear was hurled against the wall.

Draco silently walked up to the bed and grabbed the child off of the bed.

"PUF ME DOWN!" the child screamed.

"Harry Potter please calm down," Draco said calmly.

"I NO HAWWY POPPER," the child yelled calming down slightly.

"Okay then who are you?" Draco asked sitting the now calm child on the bed.

The child wiped his eyes with his fists.

"I'm Prince Hadrian de Vamp next Areh to the throne," he said softly.

Draco stared at him then laughed softly. That was a lie because he had seen Hadrian's grave.

"You waff at me," the child said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you have any proof?" draco asked.

Okay so he was a little nice to children. He had a weakness for them according to his father.

"Wat pwoof?" the child asked.

"Can you show me that you Hadrian," Draco asked.

The child nodded and opened his mouth.

O Gods no more...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the child screamed.

Draco winced while others fainted or covered their ears. The child suddenly stopped and sighed. Nothing happened. Then the doors to the infirmary opened. Cloaked figures entered and two people stepped forward.

"Where is he?" the shorter of the two demanded.

Draco heard a squeal of joy from the child and the shorter one looked at him. The child jumped off of the bed and ran to the person.

"Mommy!" he shrieked.

The figure dropped to their knees and caught the child. The hood to their cloak fell off and revealed...

_**Ha you can probably guess who that is. I love cliffies cough. Update by Monday. Need 5 more reviews. Flames are used to roast marshmallows mmmmmm. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stared in shock at the person holding the child. There was an awkward silence follwed by...

"James Potter?" Madame Pomphrey choaked out.

The person looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Hey Poppy," he said.

"I thought that- I mean- Why are you here?" she asked.

"It's a long story."

James then looked back at the taller figure behind him.

"Lils this is our baby," he whispered.

"Lily Evans?" Pomphrey said.

James shook his head sadly. The taller figure removed their hood and James smiled.

"This is my husband and mate, Lilius de Vamp. My new name is Areh James de Vamp," James said.

"Hadrian come here," Lilius said.

The child looked at him and walked over.

"Have you been behaving?" Lilius asked.

The child nodded.

"Did you say hi to Draco?" he asked.

Hadrian shook his head.

"Hi Dwaco. Daddy I wanna go home," Hadrian said.

"You can't Haddie. You do not belong to us," Lilius said.

Draco felt eyes on him and looked at James.

'No,' he thought.

"Lils how about he stay with young Malfoy?" James said.

Lilius considered it for a moment.

"Sev and Luce what say you?" he demanded.

Draco watched as his parents stepped forward.

"I think it is a good idea. Dray and Hadrian could end their stupid fued," Lucius said.

"I agree," Severus said.

'Traitors,' Draco said.

Among the vampires he was Lucius and severus Malfoy's son. Narcissa was just a trophy wife who got anything she wanted.

"Hadrian go to Draco. As of now my son is your's. If you need anything write," James said.

Hadrian walked over to Draco.

"dismissed," Lilius said.

Everyone disappeared except for Draco's parents.

"Treat him well Dragon," Sev said.

"I will," Draco said.

He watched as they left. He turned towards the now silent child. Hadrian had fallen asleep. Draco sighed.

'Man this was going to be a long year,'

_**Here just for those who asked. No more for a while.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I need a beta please. Review and post that you want to do it. Make sure you either leave an email address or have an account**.

It was 3:00 pm and Draco realized he hadn't heard a peep from Hadrian. He stood and walked away from his Potions homework. He opened his bedroom's door and smiled at the site before him. Hadrian was on the floor holding a teddy bear and talking to it.

"Ahem," draco said.

Hadrian looked up at him and then looked back down. Draco walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright Hadrian?" he asked.

Hadrian shook his head.

"No," the small voice said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

Hadrian looked up at him and Draco was taken aback at the sight of tears. His wide green eyes had filled with tears and his lower lip trembled.

"I wan my mommy," Hadrian said.

"Oh... well your mum said you are staying with me. I bet he misses you very much," Draco said.

"Reawwy?" Hadrian asked.

Draco nodded and watched as Hadrian smiled brightly. Hadrian then yawned and Draco smiled.

"Tired?" he asked.

"No nof reawwy. I no sheepy," Hadrian said.

"Okay then. Do you wnat to hear a story?" Draco asked.

Hadrian nodded and Draco pulled him onto his lap.

"Once upon a time there was a boy named...

"Haddie," Hadrian said.

"Okay then. There was a boy named Haddie. He was a nice little boy but loved to get into trouble. So one day he met a new friend named...

"Dwagon."

"Named Dragon. Dragon loved to follow the rules but he also got in trouble with Haddie. Haddie was the Prince of a far away land. Dragon didn't care and he made sure Prince Haddie was safe. Then one day Prince Haddie ran away from Dragon. Dragon searched for him and couldn't find him. So Dragon went to Haddie's home and there Haddie was. The King and Queen were very angry.

"The Queen decided it would be best to take the Prince away. Haddie cried-"

"Why Dwaco?"

"He cried because he was leaving his friend."

"Oh. An den wha?"

"One day a bad man came to where the Queen and Haddie were hiding. He killed everyone in the house or so he thought. Haddie was still alive and so was the Queen. The Queen was knocked out and Haddie was crying. Then wizards came and took the Prince. No matter what the Queen couldn't find his baby. The Queen missed his baby very much."

"Like mommy mish me, dwaco?"

"Yes Hadrian. Dragon searched for his friend and didn't give up hope. One day he met Haddie again and didn't know it. He was very mean to Haddie and Haddie would fight him. Yet Dragon loved Haddie even though he didn't recognize him. Then there was an accident and Haddie was turned into a little kid."

"Like me?"

"Yes like you- He was a little kid just like you. The Queen found his baby but couldn't have him. So the Queen gave him to Dragon. The End for now."

"Did dey wive happwiwy evew aftew?"

"I don't know if they could."

"If Haddie foe give Dwagon den dey can," Hadrian said with a yawn.

"Yeah I guess."

Draco picked Hadrian up and put him to bed. Draco kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep tight Hadrian."

"Night Dwagon."

Draco smiled and then left the room.

'I wonder if he knew what he did,' He thought and went back to his homework.

**Next chappie**: **_Hadrian meets the real harry Potter. Wait they know each other and are magically linked. Then who is the true savior. Where does Voldie come in? There's more to the prophecy. And potions with Pansy. "I want to keep him, Draco" Blaise said. Why does Blaise want Hadrian? Stay tuned._**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco groaned as Hadrian bounced on his stomach again.

"Dwaco wakey up. Up Dway up," he said.

Draco lazily opened one eyes.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Unkie Luce and Sevvy is here," Hadrian said happily.

"That's good."

Draco was going back to sleep when it dawned on him. His parents were here!. He pushed Hadrian off of him and he threw on his clothes. He whispered every hygiene spell he knew and ran his brush through his hair. He turned towards Hadrian and stared in shock. Hadrian was fully dressed and smiling happily.

"Let's go," Draco said.

Thet left the room and there sat his parents.

"Mother. Father. It's nice to see you," Draco said.

"Hi ya Unkie Luce and Sevvie," Hadrian said.

"Hello Haddie. How are you?" Lucius asked.

"I fine. Dwako take goo cawe ov me," Hadrian said.

"Oh so you have been nice Draco," Severus said.

"Yes I am being nice," Draco grumbled.

"Dwako tole me a stowy abouf Haddie and Dwagon. It sooooo sad," Hadrian said.

"Oh did he," Lucius said and raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Uh huh," Hadrian said.

Draco talked with them for five more minutes when Hadrian grabbed his sleeve. Draco looked down.

"I hungwy Dwaco," he said.

"Oh crap I forgot the message. Dumbledore wants you and Hadrian to have breakfast with him. There is something he would like you to see," Severus said.

Hadrian was giggling.

"Sevvy say cwap. And who Dummydoor, Dwaco?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there. Well I guess we'll be going. Talk to you later, Mum and Dad. Bye," Draco said.

Lucius and Severus left before them. Draco led Hadrian down the hall in front of the gargoyle entrance.

'Crap I forgot to...' he thought.

"Skittle's," Hadrian shieked happily.

Draco watched in amazement as the gargoyle moved away. They walked up the stairs and Draco knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice said.

Draco walked in and there sat Dumbledore. Sitting across from Dumbledore was a man. Draco then heard a scream.

"HADRIAN!" a child yelled.

Draco looked at the child that Hadrian was now talking to.

"Haddie you didn't introduce us," Draco said.

Hadrian turned towards him.

"Dis is Hawwy Popper. See I tole you I no Hawwy Popper. dis is Dwaco," Hadrian said.

Draco looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore nodded. A little table appeared and two little chairs appeared. Food then appeared on the table.

"Put them to eat," Dumbledore said.

Draco helped Hadrian and Harry into their seats. He then took the other seat across from Dumbledore.

"Now where should I begin," Dumbledore said.

"Start with introductions," the man said.

"Ahh yes. Mr. Malfoy this is Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"WHAT!" Draco yelled.

"Dwaco no yell," Hadrian said.

"Yeah Dwaco no yell," Harry said.

They then giggled.

"How did he... What?" Draco asked.

"Voldemort killed Lily Evans. Everyone thought he had killed Jamed Potter since there was no body. We found Hadrian thinking he was Harry. We gave Harry to the Dursley's or so we thought. The vampires had withdrawn from society by then. Rumors had went around about their missing prince but we didn't pay attention," Dumbledore said.

"What about the owling of letters?" Draco said.

"The owls here go by address not location," Dumbledore said.

"You put him through hell just because you assumed that he was Harry Potter. No wonder he's so screwed up. Always trying to impress people," Draco said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"They abused him. Well his uncle and cousin did while his aunt was forced to watch," Draco said.

"How do you know?"

"You think you were the only one he confided in. His friends betrayed him in second year. He never trusted them again. You always told him to train but never actually thought about how he felt. He told me that he felt used. He cried on my shoulder more than once. Yes we hated each other but there was a mutual friendship. He told me everything and I listened. I offered protection while you offered power. What would he need the power for in the muggle world? He was under age so no magic for him. He was only here to save your sorry ass," Draco said.

"Dwaco calm down," Hadrian said.

Draco then looked at his watch. Ten minutes till Potions it read. He stood angrily.

"We will finish this ," he growled.

He walked to the door and turned around for Hadrian.

"Hadrian let's go," he said.

"Bye Hawwy and Unkie Tom," Hadrian said.

"Bye Haddie," they said.

Draco picked Hadrian up and they left the room. They entered the Potions classroom. Draco took his regular seat and put Hadrian to sit down. Draco then smelled a familiar perfume.

'Oh no,' he thought.

"Hey kid scoot over," Pansy said.

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Hadrian looked up at her.

"Who you?" Hadrian asked.

"I'm the future to be Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy said proudly.

"Ewwwww," Hadrian said.

"Eww? Why are you saying eww?" Pansy asked.

"Draco no sheep wif dogs," Hadrian said.

"..."

"An he my Dwaco. I cwaim him."

"Uhh you can't."

"My Dwaco. Stick wif your speeshes,"

"My species? What would that be?"

"Dog humper,"

At this everyone laughed. Draco couldn't help it. He was near tears when his mother entered and silenced everyone with a glare. Pansy took her seat with a huff. Blaise then chuckled.

"Draco can I keep him?" Blaise whispered.

"Silence," Snape said.

Draco grinned and paid attention.

**I wuv my Hadrian. Hadrian and Harry are two different people. James Potter adopted Harry thus making Harry Potter. Lily had slept with someone she wasn't supposed to.**

_**Next Chap: The rest of the prophecy. Who is Hadrian's mate? Hadrian gains some memories and they aren't pretty.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Draco entered his quarters and stared. He had left Hadrian with Blaise who was now watching Haddie in amusement. Hadrian was standing on the coffee table with his shirt off and he was dancinig. Draco watched as Hadrian continued singing.

_"Bweakin my back jush to know yo name  
Sewenteen twacks and I've 'ad it wif dis game  
I'm bweakin my back jush to know yo name  
But heawen ain't closh in a pwace like dis  
Anyting goes but don't bwink you might mish  
Cause heawen ain't closh in a pwace like dis  
I said heawen ain't closh in a pwace like dis  
Bwing it back down, bwing it back down oonight  
Newer dought I let a wumo wuin my moonlight "  
_

Hadrian swung his shirt above his head and Blaised cracked up.

_  
"Vell somebody tole me  
You had a boyfwiend  
Who wooked like a giwlfwiend  
Dat I had in Febwuawy of lash yeaw  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential"  
_

Haddie jumped off of the table and began to jump up 'n' down.

_"Weady? Let's woll onnew somefing new  
Takin its toll and I'm weawing wifout you"_

Hadrian spun around and smiled at Draco.  
_  
"Cause heawen ain't closh in a pwace like dis  
I said heawen ain't closh in a pwace like dis  
Bwing it back down, bwing it back down oonight  
Newer dought I'd let a wumo wuin my moonlight "  
_

Haddie jumped back onto the table and did a split.

_"Well somebody tole me  
You had a boyfwiend  
Who wooked like a girlfwiend  
Dat I had in Febwuawy of lash yeaw  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A wushin', a wushin' awound _

Pace yoself fwom me  
I said maybe baby pwease  
But I jush don't know now  
Ven all I wanna do is twy

Another twirling of his shirt and Haddie grinned. He ran his hand through his hair.

_x3  
"Somebody tole me  
You had a boyfwiend  
Who wooked like a girlfwiend  
That I had in Febwuawy of lash yeaw  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A wushin', a wushin' around"  
_

Draco sat down and was about to begin his homework when Hadrian began to sing a new song. Haddie had moved from the coffee table the floor and was eating a lolly pop.

"_Dat laffy taffy (candy guwl)_

Haddie stood up and began to shake his butt.

_Guwl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Guwl shake dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy  
Dat laffy taffy (candy guwl)  
Dat laffy taffy _

I'm lookin fa Mrs. Bubble Gum  
I'm Mr. Chik-O-Stick  
I wanna (dun dun dunt) (oh)  
Cuz you so tick  
Guwlz call me Jolly Wancher (Oh)  
Cuz I stay so hawd  
You can shuck me for a long time  
(Oh my god!)

"Oh my God!" Draco screamed.

He turned off the music and stared at Blaise who was laughing. Hadrian looked about ready to cry.

"I bad singer Dray?" he asked.

Draco sighed and lifted him up.

"No you're a great singer. A certain soomeone shouldn't have let you listen to that," Draco said.

"But Bwaise say you like dat song," Haddie said.

"But Blaise should know that you-the child of prophecy- should not sing such vulgar songs," Draco said.

"What pwofesces?" Haddie asked.

"The one that talks about you destroying the Dark Lord."

"Who? Unkie Tom is no Dawk Lowd. Pwus the pwophecy in my kingdom says that if the childwen in the prophecy finds their soul mates then no one die."

Draco then couldn't stop himself from asking the most obvious question.

"And who is your soul mate, Haddie?" he asked.

"You, silly," Haddie said.

At this Blaise laughed again and Draco went back to do his homework leaving Hadrian to go to sleep.

abcdefghi

"Stop Duddy Stop. Oww dat hurts Unkie Vewnon. no hit I be good!" Haddie screamed.

Draco sat there holding him for the third night in a row. The toddler in his arms was now sobbing like a baby. Suddenly all noise ceased and he tucked Hadrian back in. Draco fell into an exhausted sleep.

abcdefghi

"Well Mr. Malfoy what you are saying seems highly impossible considering we checked on him each week," Dumbledore said.

Draco growled angrily. Ever since they had begun these conversations he had left Hadrian with Severus.

"Now listen to me old man for this is the last time I'm saying this. I am tired of you trying to tell me that he was not abused. What? Do I have to strip him in front of you so you could see the bruises? Do I have to bring him in here so you could here him screa? I requested a Dreamless Sleep Potion for him but no I couldn't get it. Now he is getting worst. Either I get the potion or I will take him somewhere and kill his relatives," he said.

"Mr. Malfoy it is not good to yell," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You know what? Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed and stormed out of the office.

He entered his mother's rooms and sighed. Hadrian ran up to him in tears.

"Dwaco Unkie Sev yell at me," he said.

Draco looked up at Severus and Severus sighed.

"Tell him what you did," Severus said.

"I did nofing but twy to decowate his woom," Haddie said.

"How?" Draco asked.

"He knows how to do wandless magic. He used his magic to change everything . Even my hair. He turned my hair hot pink," Severus said.

At this Draco laughed and hugged Hadrian.

"I love you Haddie," He said with a smile.

Hadrian laid his head on his shoulder and sniffled.

"I wuv you too," He said.

Draco said farwell to his mother but Haddie was oblivious to it all.

**Aww poor Haddie. I hope ya'll enjoyed. Not my best work but it will do.**

_**Next Chap: Halloween arrives. Haddie asks Draco to the dance. With Blaise's help can Haddie find the perfect costume? "I am sooo beeooteafull." Haddie said**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian sat at the table with his arms crossed.

"I no like yogurt," he said.

"Draco said that I could not give you anything sweet," Blaise said with a sigh.

They'd been at this for thirty minutes already. The portrait door opened and in walked Draco and Pansy.

"Dwaco. Why I no get sweet?" Hadrian asked.

"You know what happened last time." Draco said while nearly yelling.

"Dwaco no yell," Haddie said.

He then looked at Pansy and glared.

"I lost my appeetight," Haddie said.

He hopped out of the chair with Blaise giving him a glare. Draco smiled at him as he left. He then turned back to Blaise.

"Ready to begin our project?" Draco asked.

Pansy and Blaise nodded. An hour passed and Draco stretched looking at the clock.

"Hey I'm going to check on Haddie for a minute. Continue without me," he said while standing.

He walked silently towards his room and smiled at the scene in front of him. Hadrian was lying on the bed with his mouth slightly open. His eyes were closed and he let out a soft sigh as draco covered him up. Haddie opened one eye.

"Dwaco come to Hawloween dance wif me?" he asked softly.

Draco stared at him in surprise.

"Uhh sure," he responded.

"Good," Hadrian whispered and fell back to sleep with a yawn.

Draco smiled and kissed his forehead. He left the room and walked back to his friends.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaise asked.

"Hadrian asked me to the Halloween dance," Draco said sitting down.

"Oh really? And what did you say?"

"Yes."

Blaise laughed and threw his arms around Draco.

"Draco's first date in what two years," Blaise said.

"He is a child so this is not a date,"

"He is the boy you have loved for so long in child form."

"I am not a pedophile."

"If you agree I would take him costume shopping. I have the perfect thing," Blaise said.

Draco shook his head with a smile. Blaise's face fell.

"I will send Granger with you," Draco said.

"That mudblood!" Blaise growled.

"Dwaco what muddy-blood?" Hadrian asked.

Draco opened his arms and Hadrian ran to him.Draco placed him on his lap and kissed his forehead.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked.

"Un huh. Dwaco Blacey say you wuv me an' would go to dance wif me. So wewe you sewious?"

"Yep and on Saturday Blaise and Hermione will be taking you costume shopping.

"I wanna be an angel. Okay Blacey?" Hadrian said with a glare.

Draco looked at Blaise as Blaise paled and gulped.

"Of course," Blaise said.

Draco and Pansy laughed.

'I can't wait for the dance,' Draco thought.

ABCDEFGHI

"Oooohhh it's pwetty," Hadrdian exclaimed.

Blaise picked up the kimono and added it to the pile. Hermione silently took the young prince to the dressing rooms. Next thing Blaise knew he heard a scream. Hadrian then ran out with a huge grin on his face.

"Look Blacey look. I wan dis one pwease," he said excitedly.

Blaise stared at the child in horror. Draco was so going to kill him. That was his last thought before he fainted. Hermione chuckled and picked up Hadrian.

"Let's get you out of this and then we'll leave. Okay?" she asked.

"But Blacey is sleeping," he said.

Hermione whispered and "Enervate". She led Hadrian back to the dressing rooms just when Blaise awoke.

"What hap... Oh God," and with that Blaise fainted again.

ABCDEFGHI

Draco paced up and down in the common room. He then stopped and looked at the clock.

"What in Hera's name is taking them so long," he demanded.

"Hold still Hadrian," Pansy demanded.

"But I wanna see," Haddie whined.

"Well keep still and you'll be able to see," Hermione mumbled.

"Don hate," Haddie said.

"I will leave you right here without your hair done Mr. Smarta..." Hermione began.

"Hermione watch your mouth," Pansy said.

"I sowwy Hermy."

"It's okay. There now I'm done," Hermione said.

"I wanna see," he shrieked.

They helped him look into the bathroom mirror and he smiled.

"I so beeoooteaful," Hadrian said happily.

Pansy and Hermione smiled. They opened the bedroom door and Hadrian ran out before them. He then stopped at the end of the hall.

"Will Dwaco like it," he asked.

Hermione then smiled at him.

"Of course," she said.

He smiled and hurried down the stairs.

Draco looked up at the stairs when he heard foot steps. He then gasped at what he saw. Unknown to him Blaise was cowering behind Ron.

"Dwaco hi," Hadrian said.

Draco smiled but continued to stare. Hadrian wore black leather short pants and a black tank top with a silver dragon on it. His hair was spiked and dyed green and silver. He had on a silver choker with a tiny gold bell on it. He wore black gloves with with holes where the fingers went through. Hadrian smiled and Draco noticed the make up he wore. Then he saw the angelic wings that looked attached.

"Dwaco you look handsome," Haddie said.

"Thanks umm you look umm well gods your beautiful," Draco whispered.

Blaise let out a sigh of relief.

"But who picked this out?" Draco asked.

"Blacey did," Hadrian said.

"And who did the wings?"

"Me!" Hadrian exclaimed.

Draco looked up at Pansy and Hermione who had just arrived.

"Yeah it would seem that he is an Icarus," Pansy said.

"He's a what!" Draco yelled.

"Dwaco no yell. Now let's go," Hadrian said.

"Yeah this is best discussed in the morning," Hermione said.

Ron and Blaise offered their "girlfriends" their arms and smiled at them. The group then left the rooms and walked to the great hall. Just as they were about to enter Hadrian stopped and Draco watched as he put on a black mask trimmed in silver. They then entered the Great Hall. The Hall went silent.

"Oh my God!" someone said.

Draco turned and looked at Neville.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked.

Neville gulped and looked away as did everyone else. It was then that the DJ put on a muggle song. Hadrian sang along. Draco stared at him. Vampires were known for their dancing abilities but god. Should a child look so seductive?

"_Vulcanize the whoopee stick  
In the ham wallet_

Hadrian advanced on him. Draco backed up slowly.

"_Cattle prod the oyster ditch  
With the lap rocket_

Hadrian grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

_"Batter dip the cranny ax  
In the gut locker_

Draco gulped as Hadrian dropped to the ground.

_"Retrofit the pudding hatch  
Ooh la la  
With the boink swatter_

Hadrian's ass rubbed against Draco's leg.

_"If i get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then  
In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though  
I brazillian wax poetic so hypothetically  
I don't wanna beat around the bush_

Draco finally gave in and lifted Hadrian up.

_"Foxtrot Unifrom Charlie Kilo  
Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo_

He tilted Hadrian back slightly and swung him back up.

_"Marinate the nether rod  
In the squish mitten_

Hadrian smiled at him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

_"Power drill the yippee bog  
With the dude piston_

Hadrian's mouth was suddenly by his ear.

_"Pressure wash the quiver bone  
In the bitch wrinkle  
_

Draco realized he was tense and tried to relax. Hadrian's mouth was still by his ear.

_"Cannonball the fiddle cove  
Ooh la la  
With the pork steeple_

Hadrian then licked his ear and tugged slightly on his earlobe.

_"If i get you in the loop when I make a point to be straight with you then  
In lieu of the innuendo in the end know my intent though  
I brazillian wax poetic so hypothetically  
I don't wanna beat around the bush_

Draco put the little temptress down and watched as Hadrian wrapped his arms around his torso.

"_Foxtrot Unifrom Charlie Kilo  
Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo_

Hadrian then licked his lips and smiled once again.

_"Put the you know what in the you know where  
Put the you know what in the you know where  
Put the you know what in the you know where  
Put the you know what in the you know where pronto"_

The last word was a whisper and Draco felt himself blush. Blaise then ran up to them.

"Having fun yet?" he asked.

Draco barely managed to nod when his mother walked over.

"Blaise watch Hadrian. Draco we need to talk," Snape said.

Draco opened his mouth to protest but his mother cut him off.

"This is not up for discussion. Now come on," Snape said.

Draco followed his mother out of the Hall and into an empty classroom.

"What was so important that you had to drag me away?" he asked.

"I saw what happened. I thought he was going to bed you right there so I needed to get you away," Snape said.

"Mother he is only three years old. I may be submissive but a child dominant cannot seduce me."

"He is no ordinary child. He is your dominant. Once he came of age you would have been bonded to him. He would claim you no matter what. And another thing what is tomorrow?"

"November 1."

"No shit sherlock. What else?"

"All Saints Day."

"No it is the beginning of mating season. That means today attractions come into effect."

Draco swore. He mother smirked at his reaction.

"This week is the week where you would be crowned heir to the throne and forced to marry. Now that Hadrian has been found..."

"I will be put aside."

"Yes but if you can prove that you are his mate."

"We will marry and ..."

The door to the classroom opened and in ran a sobbing Hadrian. Draco lifted him up and whispered soothingly.

"Sssh It's okay," he whispered.

"You leave me," Hadrian sobbed.

Draco glared at his mother who looked amused and rubbed Hadrian's back.

"Hey let's go back to the dance," he suggested.

Hadrian looked at him and smiled.

"Okay. I love Dwaco. You are mine," Hadrian said happily.

"I love you too," Draco said softly.

For the first time in his life Draco realized that what he felt was true. They returned to the dance. Nothing could ruin this night.

"I hope he remembers what I said," Snape whispered as arms embraced him.

Lucius kissed his submissive on the neck. Snape sighed.

"Sev you have to let him grow up," Lucius said.

Snape nodded and sighed.

'Please Hera guide them both to happiness' he thought.

He leaned back in his mate's arms and watched his son be for the first time carefree.

ZYXWVUT

_I know this update took a while. I really need to explain things better but for now this will do. There will be no pedophilia going on except in this slight scene. Hadrian and Draco will get together by Christmas then this story is over but to be continued in a sequel. Have no idea what that one will be about._

_**Next Chapter: Mrs. Norris dies of old age. Filch is depressed and Hadrian finds out why. "Dwaco I wanna keep it," Draco and Hadrian buy mrs. Norris II and Xavier. Who is Xavier and why is Draco threatening him.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Dwaco it's so pwetty," Hadrian said happily.

Draco watched as Hadrian ran through the freshly fallen snow. He then gingerly rubbed his stomach as he thought back to that morning.

_Flashback_

"OH MY GOSH!" Hadrian yelled.

Draco rolled over and covered his headwith his pillow. What time was it? He looked as his glow in the dark watch and groaned. Why him? It was barely seven o' clock. What had he done to deserve this? He then felt his bed shift slightly with added weight.

"Dwaco wake up," Hadrian whispered.

Draco tried to ignore him but that resulted in Hadrian pulling the pillow away.

"Draco are you deaf?" Hadrian asked.

"No," he growled.

"Don' growl at me. You my sub," Hadrian said.

Draco sighed and rolled over. He opened one eye and looked up at the tiny little creature above him. Hadrian smiled and Jumped on his stomach. Draco grunted in pain.

"What?" he said.

"The grass is white," Hadrian said happily.

Draco stared at him. Was he serious?

"It's snow," Draco said.

The green eyes widened.

"Really? What's it like?" Hadrian asked in awe.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

"But it's wake up time," Hadrian whined.

"Haddie I'm tired. Thanks to you Filch gave me a detention last night."

"I sorry," hadrian said.

Draco sighed and then took off his watch. He handed it to Hadrian. He then pulled Hadrian up to him.

"Okay see that little hand."

Hadrian nodded.

"When it's on the 8 and the long hand on the 12 wake me up."

"Oooooooootay."

_End Flashback_

So that was how he ended up here in the cold. With a perky little Icarus who had now disappeared.

"HADRIAN!" he yelled.

"Yes Dwaco?" he heard.

Draco turned around and there sat Hadrian sitting on a bench next to Filch. Filch looked depressed and Hadrian looked on the verge of tears. Draco sighed and walked over to them. Hadrian reached up for him and Draco picked him up.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mrs. Nowwis is dead," Haddie sobbed.

"Young Haddie it's okay," Filch said.

"No it's not," Haddie wailed.

"What did you tell him?" Draco hissed.

"He asked what was wrong. So I told him my cat died and my birthday was on Sunday," Filch said.

"See Dwaco he gonna be all awone on his birfday. Why did Mrs. Nowwis die? Por que?" Haddie wailed again.

Draco rubbed his back and whispered soothingly to him.

"I'm going to take you to the room and put you down for a nap, okay?" Draco said.

"Okay. Bye Unkie Filchie. I gonna buy you something for yo birfday in Hoggymeed tomorrow. Right Dwaco?" Haddie asked.

Draco nodded snd slowly walked into the castle with a now sleeping Hadrian.

ABCDEFGHI

Draco sighed as Hadrian pulled him into Oodles of Pets. Behind the counter sat an elderly woman with white hair sticking everywhere. Hadrian laughed when he saw her.

"You look funny," he said.

The woman smiled at him as Draco tried to get him to hush.

"Hello young one. What might I help you with today?" she asked.

"I'm Hadrian!" he exclaimed.

She chuckled and came from behind the counter.

"I'm Miss Appleseed but everyone calls me Dee," she said.

"Hi Dee. I'm looking for a kitty cat," Hadrian said.

"Oh well right this way young man," Dee said.

Hadrian then smirked at Draco.

"See i'm a young man," he said smuggly

Draco smiled and followed them towards the kittens. Draco then heard Hadrian shriek in joy.

"Oh my gosh. Dwaco can I keep it?" he asked.

"Keep wh... NO!" he yelled.

Hadrian looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Why not, Draco? I love you," Hadrian said.

"No snakes," Draco said.

"But he's so qute(cute: I know I spelled it wrong). He thinks you're pretty."

"How would I know this?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Pick out a cat and let's leave."

"Fiiiine."

Draco watched as Hadrian looked at the cats.

"I want that one," he said happily.

"Which one?" Dee asked.

"The gway and black one."

"The girl or the boy?" Dee asked.

"Giwl," Hadrian said.

Dee took out the cat and as they walked towards the Hadrian cast one last longing look towards the snakes. Draco then sighed.

"Okay you can get it," he said.

"Really!" Haddie shrieked.

Draco nodded and Hadrian hugged him.

"Dee hurry I wanna get Xavier," Haddie said.

Draco watched as Dee put the kitten in a carrier. Then Haddie and Dee walked to get the snake. They soon returned with the snake and some mice.

"Okay. You will need to feed the snake every two days. One mouse should do it for about two months. Come back and I'll give what else to feed it to you. Okay that will be 127 galleons," Dee said.

"WHAT!" Draco said.

"The snake is a blind basilisk. Its venom is highly poisonous. It makes up for the fact that it can't see. So still want it?" Dee asked.

"Yep," Hadrian said.

Draco sighed and paid for the animals and the animals accessories. They then left the store.

ABCDEFGHI

"Here Unkie Filchie," Hadrian said.

He handed the box to Filch and sat down on the bench. Filch sat there and stared at the gift in shock.

"You were serious," Filch said.

"Of couwse," Hadrian said.

Filch smiled at the little boy.

"Open it," Hadrian said excitedly.

Filch slowly opened the box. He then smiled at the little boy.

"Her name's Mrs. Norris II but I call her MewMewMewMewMewMew," Hadrian said.

"Well hello MewMew," Filch said.

"Noooo you have to say it all. MewMewMewMewMewMew see she like it," Haddie said with a smile.

The kitten rubbed her head against Filch's hand.Hadrian then stood up.

"I haf to go okay? So bye unkie Filchie," Hadrian said.

"Bye Haddie," Filch said.

Hadrian ran into the castle. He hoped Blacey hadn't killed Xavier.

ABCDEFGHI

"There you are. Get that bloody snake and put it away," Blaise said from on the couch.

Hadrian picked Xavier up with tears in his eyes.

"I'll go in my room," he said softly.

Blaise watched as Hadrian walked silently to his room. He heard the door close and relaxed.

Abcdefghi

Hadrian placed Xavier on the bed and climbed up next to him. Xavier wrapped his body around Hadrian and Hadrian sighed.

"**_What'ssss wrong, young master?" Xavier asked._**

" **_MewMew MewMew MewMew went home an' no one like you. I like you lotsss," Hadrian said._**

"**_Your sssub likesssssss me enough."_**

"**_Only cuz you protect me."_**

"**_When'sssssssss your ssssub coming home?" _**

"**_Later tonight. Awe you hungie?"_**

"**_No are you tired?"_**

"**_Yesss."_**

"**_Well then sssssleep. May Hera protect you alwayssss."_**

"**_And you too."_**

ABCDEFGHI

Draco entered the common room and smiled at what he saw. Blaise was laying on the couch asleep. Half of his body was on the floor. Draco walked over to him and shook him awake.

"Wha'?" Blaise asked.

"Where's Hadrian?" Draco asked.

"Don' know. Last time I saw him he was in his bed."

"Thanks. Go back to sleep."

Blaise closed his eyes and rolled over. Draco walked into Hadrian room and could only stare in surprise. The once happy little boy he had left was now in tears and trying to hurt himself. Draco grabbed the now sharp quill from him. Hadrian looked back at him and Draco recoiled from the pain he saw in his dull emerald eyes. Draco then hugged him close.

"What's the matter?" he whispered.

"Nobody wants me," Hadrian said softly.

"Who told you that?"

"I'm a freak an' Blacey hates Xavier. So I should die."

"Oh Haddie. I love you very much. I don't want you to die. Blaise doesn't hate you or Xavier. He's just afraid of snakes after he almost got eaten by one," Draco whispered.

"Oh," Hadrian said.

Draco sighed as Hadrian rested his head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He changed Hadrian into his pajamas and gasped at the bruises,

_Who would actually hurt a child like this?_

_ZYXWVUT_

_I'm having severe writer's block. I hope ya'll enjoyed this. Update by next weekend since school is starting back tomorrow._

_Next Chapter: Hadrian has asked to go home. When they arrive will the vampires reject or accept him. James wants Hadrian to stay and for those who asked you finally find out why Hadrian can't._


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Dwaco?" Hadrian whispered.

"Ha got you," Draco yelled as he threw a snowball at him.

Hadrian shrieked as the cold substance hit his back. He whirled around and threw a snowball back. Draco growled and began to run at the young dominate. Hadrian shrieked and ran around a tree.

"I'm going to tickle you to death," Draco growled.

"Nuh uh," Hadrian said.

He ran towards Hagrid's house. Draco then pounced. Hadrian shrieked and giggled.

"Stop ... stop... I can no take air... stop ... I gotta tinkle... Dwaco," Hadrian said trying to catch his breath.

Draco lifted the little boy up and smiled.

"I love you. Once we get in side you are going to eat a snack and take a nap. Okay?" Draco said.

"Oooooooootay,"(1) Hadrian said.

"I'm going to kill Blaise for letting you watch that movie," Draco mumbled.

Hadrian giggled and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Love you Dwaco," Hadrian whispered.

ABCDEFGHI

"Dwaco?" Hadrian whispered.

Draco looked up from his homework. He removed his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He opened his arms and Hadrian ran to him in tears.

"Sssh baby it's okay. I'm right here," Draco whispered.

"I'm miss my mommy and seuz," Hadrian mumbled.

"Hey it's okay. I'll talk to my mother and he'll talk to Areh James for you."

"Okay. Dwaco can I sleep wif you?"

"Sure, little one."

Draco laid him in his bed and curled up next to him.

"Good night Haddie," he whispered.

"Night Dwaco," Haddie said.

ABCDEFGHI

"Mother this is very uncomfortable," Draco whined.

Severus smiled.

"You look just like me when I attended my first ceremony," he said with a smile.

Draco blushed and looked at Hadrian. Hadrian sat there in his emerald robe trimmed in silver. He also wore black long pants with a rose winding up one leg. He was sitting still but his eyes held all of his excitement.

They had been in the vampire city for a week already. The king and queen had just returned. Draco sighed as his mother braided the side locks of hair that framed his face and tied them at the end. Hadrian smiled at him.

"Dw- Draco here," he said with a smile.

Draco looked at the bracelet and choker that was offered to him. The were both dragons that wound into a circle. The dragons had two emeralds for eyes.

"I save dem for you," Haddie said.

Draco silently fastened them on and smiled at his image. He wore a white robe trimmed in emerald green. He had on white leather pants and no shoes. He smiled and took Hadrian's hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Hadrian nodded and they left the room. They were led by Severus to a large room. Directly in front of them sitting on two marble thrones were James and Lillius. They were talking to a man who was kneeling in front of them. Obviously Hadrian did not care because he ran up to James. James' eyes flicked from the man and went to Haddie and he gasped.

"Hadrian," he whispered.

Hadrian stopped right next to the man.

"Hi Mama," he said happily.

James stared at him and tears filled his hazel eyes. Lillius leaned over and said something in his ear. James looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He opened his arms and Hadrian jumped into them.

"Oh my little Rus. My little Rus," James said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Draco stood there and smiled at the picture before him. He watched as Hadrian poured out everything that had happened so far. Then Hadrian brought out Xavier.

"See I knew that Tom shouldn't have bonded himself to you as your protector. You've picked up his odd habit," James said with a smile.

The man on the floor had yet to move.

"Oh I'm sorry. Tom you may get up. I'm sure Harry is around here somewhere," James said.

"He is taking a..."

"TOM WIDDLE WHERE AWE YOU?"

Hadrian shrieked and jumped off of his mother. Harry entered the hall.

"HADDIE!"

"HAWWY!"

They hugged and began chattering away. Harry took out a garden snake and smiled.

"Tom no let me get basilisk snaky thingy. Say too dangewous. He mowe bad dan basilisk snakey thingy. He wuv to make widdle babies scweam and he act like me no know. But I know and I hate it. He no wuv me but it okay. I wuv him a lot," Harry said.

"I love Draco but he tink it bad to love a little dom. But I almost thwee so I big boy," Hadrian said.

abcdefgi

"Never knew he felt like that," Tom said.

"Yeah when he is older Hadrian bottles everything up inside-"

"Then explodes when it becomes to much-"

"And cries on your shoulder but refuses to go -"

"Further." they said together.

James smiled as his son looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Draco I love you," Haddie said happily.

Draco nodded and turned back to Tom.

"Older Harry loves to convince me to do the most dangerous things," Tom said with a smile.

"Older Hadrian took me flying with him. Never thought I would be afraid of flying. I mean he took me into-"

"A dive and stopped barely a foot from the ground," Tom said.

"Don't tell me Harry tried it with you too."

"I had to request a Dreamless Sleep Potion from Sev for about two weeks and a Calming Draught. I thought my heart had stopped."

"He doesn't eat a lot. Usually he has up a glamor so all everyone else sees is a healthy Har- Hadrian. I can't help but think of him as Harry. All these years and he is my intended Prince Hadrian de Vamp. I highly doubt he will accept me when he is older."

"Harry will most likely duel me into an early grave for the sake of his love."

"Older Hadrian is really shy. He blushes at the slightest thing and tries to cover up when in a swim suit."

"You started to-"

"Love him when he almost got killed in fourth year. When he came back talking about you I knew you were alive. The only reason you would come back-"

"It's because Lily sent me back for Harry. Harry for some odd reason wanted me back. I returned and discovered that the little boy I had known for a year had grown into a beauty. He had a lightning bolt scar that changed colors with his emotions, his eyes the most brilliant green sometimes that they glowed in the dark, dark blue hair that when wet made him look- Oh gods what are they doing."

Everyone turned towards Hadrian and Harry. James was the first to scream. Lillius and the others could only stare. Hadrian had cut his wrist some how and held it over Harry's opened mouth. Harry was on his knees and his eyes were closed. Hadrian sported two black wings with silver tips on the feathers. His scar was blood red and as he opened his eyes he smiled.

"Malfoy are you afraid cause you should be. I am the monster that haunts your dreams. You want me but you cannot. Well guess what I could care less. I will have you whether you want me or not," Hadrian growled.

Hadrian then opened his arms and Harry went into them.

"I give you both until Christmas. Figure out what you want before then or else you won't like what we do later," Hadrian said and they disappeared.

James sat there in shock then sighed. Everyone looked at him. He then sighed again.

"Well I guess you are all wondering what that was all about. That is one reason why Hadrian could not stay with me. He tended to go a bit extreme whenever you hurt him, Draco. He almost killed a slave in rage when he was barely one. I thought that if he stayed with you it would never come to that. Now we will just have to wait. Hadrian tends to seek out your scent in a few days. He won't last until Christmas. I used to hide everything that smelled of you until he came crying for you. Then I would take him to your house and Sev would laugh at how he woke you up, made you move, then curled up next to you.

"In this city he is not accepted because he is a halfling to them. If they knew what he truly was they would not hesitate but-"

"They would want to test him and try things that no vampire would have to go through," Draco said.

"Exactly," James said.

Tom looked at them confused.

"What exactly is Hadrian?" Tom asked.

Lilius stood and wrapped his arms around James.

"Hadrian is my son but even more so he is an Icarus(2)," Lilius said.

"They would not refuse him, would they?" Tom asked.

Draco did not respond and walked towards a window.

"Dragon are you okay?" Sev asked.

Draco shook his head.

"He thinks I do not want him," Draco said.

"Dra-"

"He thinks I do not want him. Do you have any idea how I feel? I am a horrible submissive. He hates me now. Maybe you should have left me to die that day," Draco yelled.

Sev's face was unreadable and then -SMACK-

"I for one will not regret bringing you into this world. I did not force you this way. I have tried to be the best god damned mother. I stopped you from screwing everyone over including yourself."

"I hate you," Draco growled.

"Well that's too bad Mr. Malfoy because I will never stop loving you. The deal is that I love you and raise you to a good little submissive but no your father had to mess it up by encouraging you to play that bloody game. Now if this is the thanks I get for not being driven to near madness while carrying you then I sure as hell don't want it," Sev yelled.

The others watched as Draco's mask crumbled and he sobbed launching himself into his mother's arms. Before they knew it an angry Hadrian appeared.

"I leave for five minutes and he's in – Dwaco what wong," Hadrian asked and ran to Draco.

Draco smiled and looked at him. He picked up the little boy.

"Nothing is wrong," Draco said.

"Cwy no more I will always be hewe," Hadrian said.

At this Draco burst into tears.

"I love you Dwaco," he whispered.

Draco sobbed and tightened his arms.

"I love you too."

ZYXWVUTSRQ

**DO NOT SKIP:**

Explanations: For a brief moment Hadrian was older Hadrian mentally. Reason he cannot stay is because if seperated from Draco for a long time he goes crazy. The little scene with Harry and Hadrian is because Hadrian feels that he is losing Draco therefore he takes Harry to make Draco jealous. Review me your questions and I will try to respond.

**_Next Chapter:_** _It is Christmas. Sevvie Wevvie has come up with a cure. Draco is worried. Hadrian wants a sword. Harry and Hadrian team up. What mischief is in store for these two?_


End file.
